Die große Lüge
by Cassy-XD
Summary: Eine neue Schülerin taucht in Hogwarts auf, doch niemand kennt ihr düsteres Geheimnis.
1. Default Chapter

Die große Lüge  
  
Amanda saß auf einem der großen, bequemen Ohrensessel im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum, direkt vorm wärmenden Kamin. Das Feuer erhellte ihr nachdenkliches Gesicht. Sie konnte noch immer nicht fassen, dass sie den Sprechenden Hut ausgetrickst hatte. Sie hatte es tatsächlich geschafft nach Gryffindor eingeteilt zu werden. Der Wille ihre Eltern nicht zu enttäuschen hatte sie stark gemacht. Amanda war für ihre 16 Jahre eine außergewöhnlich starke Hexe. Doch wie stark sie wirklich war vermochte zu diesem Zeitpunkt wohl noch keiner zu erahnen.

In Gedanken versunken ließ sie es zu wie die Flammen sanft ihren Körper erwärmten. Ihr Schulterlanges, rabenschwarzes Haar fiel ihr ins Gesicht als sie ihren Kopf senkte und seufzte. Wie sollte sie das nur alleine schaffen? Unsicherheit machte sich in ihren dunkelbraunen, fast schwarzen Augen sichtbar. Als sich plötzlich jemand auf den Sessel neben sie fallen ließ und sie neugierig musterte. Verunsichert schaute Amanda zu dem Jungen mit den roten Haaren herüber. Hi!; sagte er. Ich bin Ronald Weasley;

Ähm....., hi. Ich bin....ähm....ich bin Lu........Ähm...hehe. Amanda. Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen.; Das war knapp. Wie konnte sie nur so blöd sein. Beinahe hätte sie ihm ihren echten Namen gesagt. Es tut mir leid, aber ich glaube ich bin ziemlich müde und geh jetzt lieber ins Bett. Hat mich gefreut dich kennen zulernen;

Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und ging zum Mädchen Schlafsaal. Verdammt, was machte sie da nur. Da hatte sie die ideale Gelegenheit sich mit Ronald Weasley anzufreunden und sie lief weg. Aber sie brauchte jetzt einfach Zeit für sich. Wäre sie da geblieben hätte sie sich wahrscheinlich verplappert. Als Amanda ihr Bett erreichte ließ sie sich darauf fallen ohne ihre Sachen auszuziehen. Sie hatte eigentlich vor gehabt das Vorgehen des nächsten Tages zu planen. Aber jetzt wollte sie nur noch schlafen. Einschlafen und alles vergessen. Und das tat sie auch auf der Stelle.  
  
Doch es war kein ruhiger Schlaf so wie sie gehofft hatte. Sie hatte einen wirren Traum nach dem anderen. Eine verschwommene Gestalt die ihr Vater sein sollte glitt vor ihrem Gesicht hin und her. Wild auf sie einredend, dass sie immer schon das gute Kind gewesen war; und dass sie ihn nicht enttäuschen sollte.

' Ihn nicht enttäuschen sollte.

Doch schon im nächsten Moment wurde alles schwarz und ein Paar rote Punkte tauchte auf. Sie wurden immer größer und größer bis sie schließlich die Form von Augen annahmen, als sie auch schon wieder verschwanden und sich Amanda statt dessen in einem weiß gefliesten Raum wiederfand.

Jedoch zeigten kaum noch Fliesen ihre ursprüngliche Farbe. Die meisten waren dreck- und blutverschmiert. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein großer Tisch. Er war bis zur Hälfte gespalten und ein blutiges Beil steckte in dem Riss. Es sah aus wie in einer verlassenen Metzgerei. In der hinteren Ecke des Raumes lag etwas. Amanda ging langsam darauf zu. Als sie näher kam erkannte sie was sie da gesehen hatte. Es war Amanda selbst.

Dreckig und in Lumpen gehüllt hockte sie zitternd in einer Ecke. Die Haare hingen ihr verfilzt im Gesicht so dass es nicht zu erkennen war, und Amanda verspürte Erleichterung. Erleichterung dieses Gesicht nicht sehen zu müssen. Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber sie wusste dass sich unter diesem verfilzten Haar eine scheußliche Fratze verbarg.

Sie wollte diesen Raum verlassen bevor die zerlumpte Amanda aufsah und ihre Fratze offenbarte. Und nun verspürte Amanda nur noch ein Gefühl; Angst! Ehrliche, tiefe, alles auffressende Angst. Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen. Warum konnte das nicht aufhören? Sie versuchte die Augen zu schließen, doch auch das funktionierte nicht; als sich langsam der Kopf der zerlumpten Amanda hob. Sie wollte schreien. Sie wollte sterben, nur dieses entstellte Gesicht nicht sehen. Die entstellte Amanda neigte ihren Kopf weiter nach oben. Noch wenige Sekunden und Amanda würde verrückt werden. Sie wusste sie würde bei diesem Anblick verrückt werden;

Als sich das Szenario wieder veränderte. Alles war in weißes Licht getaucht. Es blendete in den Augen, so dass Amanda kaum etwas sehen konnte. Gerade wollten sich ihre Augen an das Licht gewöhnen als sie etwas aus dem Traum riss.

Es ist schon ziemlich spät. Du solltest jetzt wirklich aufstehen wenn du vor dem Unterricht noch frühstücken willst.; sagte das Mädchen das neben Amandas Bett stand. Sie hatte eine Katze auf dem Arm. Amanda mochte Katzen, aber diese hier sah aus als sei sie gegen eine Wand gelaufen. Oh, entschuldige. Ich hab vergessen mich vorzustellen. Ich bin Hermine Granger.; Sie reichte Amanda die Hand. Hallo Hermine. Freut mich dich kennen zulernen. Ich bin Amanda.;

Nachdem sie ihre Hand unter der Decke hervorgezogen hatte, reichte Amanda sie Hermine ebenfalls. Ich werd mich dann wohl besser mal fertig machen.; Hermine nickte nur und verließ den Raum. Amanda brauchte erst mal noch einige Minuten um ihre Gedanken zu sammeln. Der Traum steckte ihr noch zu tief in den Knochen. Durch das Fenster neben ihrem Bett blies der kühle Morgenwind. Sie war noch nicht mal einen Tag hier und hatte schon sowohl mit Ron als auch mit Hermine Bekanntschaft geschlossen. Jetzt fehlte nur noch Harry Potter, aber das dürfte nun ja wohl das geringste Problem sein. So schlimm war es also doch gar nicht gelaufen. Warum hatte sie sich nur solche Sorgen gemacht? Sie war gestern einfach müde. Das war alles. Ab heute würde alles Reibungslos laufen. Sie war stark. Sie konnte das, und ihr Vater verließ sich auf sie. Bereit also ihre Rolle zu spielen machte sie sich fertig und begab sich in die Große Halle.

Sie ging auf den Gryffindortisch zu und suchte einen freien Platz. Da sah sie, dass bei Harry Ron und Hermine noch einer war. Das lief ja ausgezeichnet. Sie zwängte sich an Stühlen und Schülern vorbei zu den Dreien. Ja, hast du sie auch kennen gelernt? Sag mal, hat die Frau auch nen Nachnamen? Seditia!; unterbrach Amanda Ron, der nicht gemerkt hatte dass sie mittlerweile hinter ihm stand und nun puterrot wurde. Hermine, die ihm gegenübersaß, konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Und Harry verbarg sein Gesicht um genau jenes zu verbergen.

Ist der Platz noch frei?; Klar, setzt dich.; antwortete Hermine die sich mittlerweile wieder beruhigt hatte.

Ja, Amanda war sehr zuversichtlich dass sie es schaffen würde.


	2. Der zweite Tag

Amanda sah zu Harry herüber. Er war noch ganz aus der Puste von seiner Lachattacke. Mann hat dir also schon von mir erzählt? fragte sie ihn.

Amanda kam nicht umhin fest zustellen, dass Harry´s Gesicht sich leicht rötete. Sie wusste nur leider nicht ob es an ihr oder der peinlichen Situation lag.

Und du bist? fragte sie Harry, der immer noch stumm da saß.

Oh, entschuldige. sagte Harry, der angesichts dieser Frage freudig überrascht zu sein schien. Ich bin Harry. Harry Potter.

Hallo Harry. Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen. Und um es offiziell zu machen, ich bin Amanda Seditia. Amanda reichte Harry die Hand und wartete ab. Er ergriff sie und eine Mischung aus Erleichterung und Hass durchströmte ihren Körper.

Sie wusste es würde Eindruck auf ihn machen wenn sie so tat als kannte sie ihn nicht.

In den ersten Unterrichtsstunden konnte Amanda es leider nicht schaffen einen Platz in der Nähe der drei zu erwischen. Als nächstes sollte sie in Zaubertränke eine Chance bekommen. Die Schüler tummelten sich schon alle auf dem Flur vor der Klasse als Snape an ihnen vorbeirauschte. Sofort machten sich alle auf den Weg in die Klasse und suchten sich einen Platz. Harry, Ron und Hermine blockierten die letzte Reihe. Aber vor ihnen war noch ein Platz frei. Amanda trat einem etwas dümmlich aussehenden Jungen auf den Fuß bei dem Versuch den Platz zu erobern. Aber es hatte sich gelohnt. Sie hatte die Schlacht erfolgreich geschlagen.

So schnell wie das Gewühle begonnen hatte war es auch schon wieder vorbei. Die Schüler waren Mucksmäuschen still.

Wie ich sehe haben wir einen neuen Schüler im Hause Gryffindor. Miss Seditia, wenn ich sie mir anschaue denke ich werden sie sich gut in das Gesamtbild einfügen. Aber freuen sie sich. Schlechter als Neville und Potter hier können sie sicherlich nicht werden. Der dümmlich aussehende Junge von vorher zuckte zusammen als er den ersten Namen hörte. Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich in einem Grotesken Lächeln als er sich umdrehte den Zauberstab hob und ihn bestimmt schwang. Auf der Tafel erschienen Buchstaben in wirrer Formation. Die Buchstaben bildeten Worte und langsam wurde ein Rezept daraus erkennbar.

Kann mir jemand von ihnen sagen wozu man einen antiken Klesustrank benutz?

Amanda merkte wie Hermine hinter ihr den Arm hob.

Irgendjemand? Miss Seditia, wie wäre es mit ihnen?

Ich weiß es nicht Sir. antwortete sie.

Welch Überraschung! Ein antiker Klesustrank beruht auf einem jahrhunderte altem Rezept. Es ist schlicht und einfach ein Haarwuchsmittel. Nun brauen sie es, sie haben 30 Minuten zeit. Danach nehmen sie diese geschorenen Knuddelmuffs hier. Snape deutete auf das Lehrerpult auf dem ein Käfig mit etwa 30 kahlen Bällen, die in keinster Weise mehr an einen Knuddelmuff erinnerten, stand. Und wir werden sehen ob ihr Trank etwas taugt. An die Arbeit!!

Nach zwanzig Minuten war Amanda mit ihrem Trank fertig. Sie füllte eine Probe ab und brachte sie nach vorne zu Snape der sie misstrauisch beäugte. Amanda nickte kurz und stellte das abgefüllte Flaschchen auf das Lehrerpult. Snape blickte ihr kurz fest in die Augen und sprach dann Schon fertig Miss Seditia? Sicher dass sie nichts vergessen haben? Nun, ja. Nun ist es eh zu spät. Dan wollen wir doch mal schauen was ihr Klesustrank bewirkt.

Snape öffnete das Fläschchen und träufelte etwas davon auf seinen linken Mittel- und Zeigefinger. Dann nahm er mit der rechten Hand einen Knuddelmuff aus seinem Käfig und rieb ihn mit der Essenz ein. Nach wenigen Sekunden fingen winzige, kleine, gelbe Härchen an zu sprießen. Erst nur ein paar, dann immer mehr und auf ein mahl hatte Snape einen kleinen Fellball in der Hand.

Hchm. Volle Punktzahl. zischte Snape, dem bei dieser gebotenen Leistung nichts weiter übrig blieb. Amanda ging mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln wieder auf ihren Platz.

Nach dreißig Minuten hatte Harry noch nicht einmal die Vampirzähne und dass Silbergras zugefügt. Snape verlangte schon die Proben zurück und schien gerade auf dem Weg zu ihm.

Gib mir dein Fläschchen. flüsterte Amanda an Harry gewand.

Harry reichte ihr das Fläschchen und sie füllte es mit ihrem Trank auf. Harry hatte sogar noch Zeit seinen Namen auf das Fläschchen zu schreiben bevor Snape irgendetwas mitbekam.

Schauen wir uns doch mal an was Mr. Potters Trank bewirkt. Snape wiederholte die Prozedur von vorher und auch die Wirkung blieb die gleiche. Mit verbitterter Miene gab er Harry die volle Punktzahl, zog aber einen wieder ab für verspätete Abgabe. Seine letzte Hoffnung ruhte nun auf Nevilles Trank und wurde in diesem Fall nicht enttäuscht.

Als der Unterricht zu ende war und alle ihre Sachen zusammen packten ging Harry noch mal auf Amanda zu um sich zu bedanken.

Der erste Schritt war getan. Nun musste Amanda nur auf neue Anweisung warten.


	3. Die Aufgabe

Abends lag Amanda noch lange wach in ihrem Bett. Durch die Kerze auf ihrem Nachttisch tanzten kleine Schatten über ihr Gesicht. Sie hatte Angst einzuschlafen, einzuschlafen und diesen furchtbaren Traum wieder zu träumen.

Statt dessen überlegte sie in welcher Weise man ihr wohl die nächsten Schritte mitteilen würde. Und wie lange würde sie warten müssen?

Ein Windhauch pfiff durchs offene Fenster und blies die Kerze aus. Amanda stöhnte vor Schreck auf und hätte im nächsten Moment über sich und ihre Schreckhaftigkeit loslachen können. Aber sie riss sich zusammen um die anderen nicht zu wecken.

Als ihr nach einer halben Stunde immer noch nichts zu der Frage  'Weitere Schritte' eingefallen war kam sie zu dem Entschluss, dass ihr nichts anderes übrig blieb als zu schlafen.

Und es dauerte keine fünf Minuten da war sie auch schon eingeschlafen. Wieder war es ein unruhiger Schlaf, und wieder sah sie das schemenhafte Abbild ihres Vaters. Diesmal sagte er dass Amanda noch lange nicht am Ziel sei.

Dann kamen die roten Punkte die langsam die Form von Augen annahmen, aber diesmal hörte Amanda etwas. Erst ganz leise, doch sowie die Augen größer wurden, so wurde auch das Geräusch lauter. Sie konnte nichts daraus erkennen. Es klang nach dem Züngeln von Schlangen.

Danach durchlitt sie erneut die furchtbare Angst ihre eigene böse Fratze zu sehen und ein Licht. Ein Licht dass einen blendete mit seiner reinen Kraft.

Doch wieder wurde Amanda wach bevor sie irgendetwas erkennen konnte.

Die anderen schliefen noch. Amanda aber, hatte vom Schlafen und Träumen fürs erste genug.

Leise zog sie sich ihren Umhang an und ging hinunter in die große Halle.

Es schien noch ziemlich früh zu sein, denn es waren kaum Schüler zu sehen. An den Tischen der Ravenclaws und Slytherins saßen gerade mal jeweils zwei Leute und bei den Hufflepuffs 3. Amanda blickte zum Gryffindortisch. Eine Person saß da. Als Amanda sich der Person näherte bemerkte sie dass es Harry war. Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu und setzte sich neben ihn. Morgen. Sagte sie und sah ihm in die Augen. Morgen. antwortete er lächelnd. Da sie noch nicht wusste wie der nächste Schritt aussehen sollte, wollte sie einfach weiter machen wie bisher.

Schon so früh auf? Gerade als Amanda das sagte, sah sie den riesigen Klecks Haferschleim auf Harrys Nase und prustete los vor Lachen. Harry sah sie nur verdutzt an als Malfoy auf einmal hinter ihr höhnte. Du siehst heute so gut aus Potter. Hast du was mit deiner Nase gemacht?

Harry, der nun gemerkt hatte was diesen Aufruhr verursacht hat, wischte sich hastig mit dem Ärmel seines Umhangs die Nase ab. Nicht ohne puterrot anzulaufen.

Als Amanda die Stimme hinter sich hörte drehte sie sich um. Sie sah hinauf zu Malfoy und für einen Augenblick trafen sich ihre Blicke. Ohne etwas zu sagen ging Malfoy weiter und setzte sich zu den anderen zwei Gestalten am Slytherintisch.

Der ist immer so. Ganz schöner Schleimer, hu? grummelte Harry.

Was? Amanda sah Harry an als ob sie vergessen hätte dass er da war.

Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Harry sah sie besorgt an.

Ja,ja. Es ist alles wunderbar. Was haben wir heute in der ersten Stunde?

Kennst du Hagrid schon? fragte Harry mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln.

Amanda schüttelte nur den Kopf. Na, dann wirst du den Unterricht gleich auf jeden Fall nicht vergessen. Harrys Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

Nachdem beide gegessen hatten und die große Halle schon wesentlich belebter war, schlug Harry vor Hagrid vor dem Unterricht in seiner Hütte zu besuchen.

Auf dem Weg lernte Amanda Peeves kennen der  gerade ein paar Tintenfläschchen auf die Erstklässler fallen ließ.

Als sie an Hagrids Hütte angekommen waren klopfte Harry dreimal fest gegen die Tür. Von drinnen war ein Schnauben und Heulen zu hören. Das ist Fang. Hagrids Saurüde. erklärte Harry.

Als Hagrid die Tür nach einer Minute immer noch nicht geöffnet hatte, versuchte Harry mit Rufen sein Glück. Doch auch das half nichts. Wo ist er nur? sein Blick blieb am Verbotenen Wald hängen. Amanda richtete ihren Blick nun auch in die Richtung, um zu sehen was da wohl sein mochte.

Am Waldrand stand ein Mann so groß wie drei. Amanda viel auf dass er sehr haarig war. Das war aber nicht alles was Amanda auffiel, denn viel erstaunlicher als dieser große Mann war der Riese der neben ihm stand. Amanda klappte der Mund auf.

Oh, nein. Was hat er sich dabei nur gedacht? hörte sie Harry stöhnen.

Doch sie sollten nicht die Möglichkeit haben ihn zu fragen, denn schon kamen die anderen Schüler zum Unterricht.

Amanda und Harry erreichten die anderen gerade als Hagrid anfing zu sprechen.

Hallo liebe Sechstklässler. Das ist Grawpy.

Grawpy? Dir ist schon klar dass das kein Pixie ist?! rief Malfoy dazwischen. Eine Gruppe Slytherinmädchen die um ihn herum stand fing lauthals an zu lachen.

Harry nutze das durcheinander um sich zu Ron und Hermine durchzukämpfen. Amanda folgte ihm.

Was hat er sich nur dabei gedacht? fragte Hermine aufgebracht.

Das würd mich auch mal interessieren, Hermine. sagte Harry. Ron meinte nur dass sie das hätten kommen sehen müssen, weigerte sich allerdings näher an den Riesen heranzutreten.

Also, wie ich sagte, das ist Grawp. Er ist ein Riese.

Als ob wir das nicht alle sehen könnten. flüsterte Malfoy und die selben Mädchen lachten das selbe künstliche Lachen.

  Eure Aufgabe ist es ihn zu beobachten und aufzuschreiben was euch an seinem Verhalten auffällt. In wie fern unterscheidet er sich von einem Menschen.

Was ist denn das für ne bescheuerte Aufgabe? motzte Ron. Wir müssen wirklich mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit Hagrid reden. fügte er noch hinzu und rümpfte die Nase.

Der Rest des Tages verlief ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Sobald der Unterricht beendet war eilten die vier zu Hagrids Hütte. Dort angekommen war es Hermine die anklopfte.

Nach einem Schnauben von Fang und dem Knarren von Holz öffnete sich die Tür. Als Hagrid im Türrahmen stand und auf sie herabblickte wirkte er noch imposanter als zuvor. Zumal diesmal keine Riese neben ihm stand.

Ach ihr seid´s. Brummte er durch seinen Bart. Kommt rein, kommt rein. Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um holte ein paar Tassen die er auf den Tisch stellte und goss in jede etwas Tee. Während dessen sah sich Amanda fasziniert um.

Der hässliche Hund der an Ron´s Bein schnüffelte musste Fang sein. In einer Ecke hing ein Käfig mit seltsamen kleinen Vögeln. Direkt darunter stand auf einem Tisch eine verschlossene Box die bedrohlich auf und ab hüpfte. Aus jeder Ecke drangen andere Geräusch von Tieren. Am anderen Ende des Raumes strahlte ein kleines Feuer eine angenehme Wärme aus.

Wollt ihr´n paar Kürbisschnitten? Selbst gebacken. fragte Hagrid und deutete den vieren sich zu setzen.

Hermine nahm Platz und sagte:  Danke Hagrid, aber ich will mir den Appetit zum Abendessen nicht verderben. Mit einem gespielten Lächeln versuchte sie ihrer Antwort mehr Glaubwürdigkeit zu verleihen was Amanda ziemlich amüsierte. Aber Hagrid schien mit der Antwort zufrieden und wandte sich nun an die Jungs. Diese schüttelten nur vehement den Kopf und setzte sich schnell. Als Hagrid schließlich Amanda eine seiner selbstgebackenen Schnitten anbot tat er ihr so leid dass sie nicht nein sagen konnte. Sie nahm sich eine und setzte sich neben Harry.

Ähm, Hagrid? Harry sah ihn fragend an. Sag mal,.... wieso? Ähm. Kannst du uns vielleicht erklären was......? Also,....

Hagrid, hällst du es nicht für ein bisschen, sagen wir mal, gefährlich einen Riesen mit in den Unterricht zu bringen? Stellte Hermine an Harrys Stelle die Frage.

Gebannt warteten alle auf Hagrids Reaktion.

Aber Grawpy doch nicht. lachte er. Der würd keiner Fliege mehr was zu leide tun. Hat ne gute Erziehung genossen, wisst ihr?! grinste er Harry Ron und Hermine an.

Dann fiel sein Blick auf Amanda, die gerade verstanden hatte warum die anderen Hagrids Backwerk abgelehnt hatten, und versuchte den zementartigen Brei in ihrem Mund mit Tee wegzuspülen, als ob er gerade erst bemerkt hätte dass sie da ist.

Du must Miss Seditia sein. Er beäugte sie weiter während sie mit dem Zementbrocken in ihrem Mund kämpfte.

Kann es sein dass wir uns schon mal begegnet sind?

Amanda ,die es gerade geschafft hatte zu schlucken und nun wieder Luft bekam, standen die Tränen noch in den Augen.

Nein, ich denke nicht. prustete sie.

Innerlich war sie jedoch erstarrt. Konnte es Möglich sein dass er sie kannte? Vielleicht schon mal gesehen hat als sie noch jünger war? Würde er sich erinnern? Das konnte ihr Untergang sein.

Doch bevor sie weiter darüber nachdenken konnte redete Hermine weiter auf Hagrid ein.

Aber Hagrid. Er ist und bleibt ein Riese. Du könntest wirklich Ärger bekommen.

Ach was. lachte Hagrid wieder. Macht euch da mal keine Sorgen. Wenn Dumbledore meint ihr sollt was über Riesen lernen, dann soll es so sein.

Dumbledore wollte das??? riefen Harry und Hermine wie aus einem Munde. Ron spuckte den Tee den er gerade trinken wollte quer über den Tisch und traf dabei Amanda mitten ins Gesicht, die immer noch zu sehr mit anderen Fragen beschäftigt war als dass sie irgendwas mitbekommen hätte.

Das hätt ich nich sagen solln. murmelte Hagrid. Und ihr solltet jetzt besser gehen.

Alles Protestieren half nichts als Hagrid die vier vor sich her durch die Tür schob.

Ihr habt von mir nichts erfahren, klar? Mit diesen Worten schloss er die Tür und ließ die irritierten Jugendlichen stehen.

Da im Moment keiner in der Lage schien etwas zu sagen, gingen sie stumm in die große Halle die schon ziemlich belebt war. Als alle einen platz gefunden hatten war es Ron der das Schweigen brach.

Wieso will Dumbledore dass wir was über Riesen lernen?

Ist das denn nicht offensichtlich Ron? fragte Hermine leicht gereizt. Dumbledore versucht wohl immer noch die Riesen auf unsere Seite zu bringen. Und wenn er das schafft wäre es wohl nicht schlecht wenn die Schüler wissen wie sie sich zu verhalten haben.

Harry blickte zum Lehrertisch herüber. Dumbledore unterhielt sich gerade angeregt mit Professor McGonagal. Was mochte er noch alles vor ihm verbergen.

Für den Rest des Abends blieben die Riesen das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins. Nicht nur bei Hermine Ron und Harry. Es war nichts selbstverständliches für einen jungen Zauberer einem Riesen gegenüber zustehen.

Amanda ging an diesem Abend früh zu Bett. Sie zermaterte sich immer noch den Kopf ob es Möglich war dass Hagrid sie kannte.

Über diese Gedanken schlief sie ein.

Und wieder träumte sie jenen Traum.

Danke für die Information. sagte ihr schleierhafter Vater dieses mal.

Und dann konnte sie wieder rote Punkte sehen und zischen hören. Doch irgendetwas geschah dieses mal. Das Zischeln und Züngeln änderte sich. Es entstanden Worte aus diesen zuvor noch so nichts sagenden Lauten. Die Worte bildeten Sätze und Amanda verstand.

Auch dieses Mal wurde sie wach bevor sie erkennen konnte was sich in dem hellen Licht befindet.

Verwirrt setzte sie sich auf. Es war Wochenende und fast alle schliefen noch. Sie dachte über ihren Traum nach und erinnerte sich an das was ihr gesagt wurde.

Sie wusste nun was ihre nächste Aufgabe war. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und sie fing an zu weinen.


End file.
